There have been strong demands for a display apparatus using a plasma display panel (hereinafter, referred to as “PDP”) as a display apparatus that can display high-quality television images on a large screen.
The PDP has a structure in which a front face panel and a back face panel are placed face to face with each other, with the peripheral portion being sealed by a sealing member, and a discharge gas such as neon and xenon is sealed in discharge spaces formed between the two panels. The front face panel is provided with display electrode pairs formed on one of surfaces of a glass substrate, each pair made up of a scanning electrode and a sustain electrode, and a dielectric layer and a protective layer that cover these electrodes. The back face panel is provided with a plurality of address electrodes formed into a stripe shape in a direction orthogonal to the display  electrode pairs on one surface of a glass substrate, an undercoating dielectric layer that covers these address electrodes, barrier ribs that divide the discharge space for each of the address electrodes, and phosphor layers of red, green, and blue colors that are successively coated onto the side faces of each barrier rib and the undercoating dielectric layer.
The display electrode pairs and the address electrodes are made orthogonal to each other, with the intersecting portions formed into discharge cells. These discharge cells are arranged in a matrix shape, and three discharge cells having red, green, and blue phosphor layers aligned in the direction of the display electrode pairs are allowed to form a pixel for use in color display. The PDP successively applies predetermined voltages between the scanning electrodes and the address electrodes as well as between the scanning electrodes and the sustain electrodes to generate gas discharge, and by exciting the phosphor layers by using ultraviolet rays generated by the gas discharge, visible light rays are emitted so that a colored image is displayed.
In recent years, there have been strong demands for miniaturization of discharge cells in response to the development of high precision PDPs. When the size of a discharge cell is made smaller, the discharge space is also  made smaller to cause an issue of degradation in the fluorescent luminance. In order to improve the fluorescent luminance in a predetermined size of discharge cells, an attempt has been made to narrow the width of barrier ribs; however, when the width of barrier ribs is made too narrow, an erroneous discharge tends to occur between the adjacent cells and the strength of the barrier ribs tend to deteriorate. Moreover, an attempt has been made to improve the fluorescent luminance by applying the phosphor layer to be formed on the inner walls of the discharge cell with a higher thickness; however, when the thickness of the phosphor is increased, the discharge space becomes smaller to cause a high discharge voltage.
In order to solve the issue of a reduction in the fluorescent luminance, for example, a method has been disclosed in which by using a photosensitive barrier-rib material containing a phosphor, the phosphor is contained in the entire barrier ribs so that the effective phosphor thickness is increased (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Here, for example, another method has been disclosed in which in order to improve the fluorescent luminance of discharge cells by forming a reflective layer on the surface of the barrier ribs, a glass paste layer serving as a first barrier-rib material is formed on a substrate, and after a glass paste layer serving as a white  second barrier-rib material containing titania powder or zirconia powder has been formed on the surface thereof, a mold used for forming barrier ribs is pressed onto the surface of the second glass paste layer, and both of the glass paste layers are consequently subjected to plastic deformation so that barrier ribs are formed (for example, see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-191368
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-213899